Something new
by rob.brown
Summary: Jane wants to please Maura the way she wants to be pleased, but when she wakes up with something new she is not so sure she wanted her wish to come true. girl!peen
1. Chapter 1

It's 3 in the morning and Jane can't sleep. As usual, her mind is full of thoughts of her best friend- who she is secretly madly in love with.

She feels how wet she already is just by moving her legs and feeling the slickness glide between them. Tugging her underwear aside she slips two fingers into herself, gasping quietly.

It feels so good to stroke herself to thoughts of Maura's naked skin and what it must sound like when she moans in pleasure.

But she;s sad at the same time, knowing that Maura will never return those feelings because she isn't gay. As much as she would like to think sometimes that there is a deeper meaning in Maura's friendly glances, she knows that Maura loves being with men and men only. She is very free sexually and it seems like she finds a different man to take home at least a couple of nights per week.

And then Jane squirms while Maura recaps every detail of the last night's sex to her the next day, always especially excited when she had a really big cock to tell about, and how good it felt to have it stuffed inside her, and how good thier cum tasted.

For some reason instead of thinking about a cock being in her too, Jane fantasizes about having one on her. About being hung with the equipment Maura would want, something for her to wrap her lips around, something to pound her deep and hard with, and please her so well that she would never want to sleep with anyone else again.

She moans Maura's name out loud in her apartment as she cums hard, thrusting against her slippery fingers. And she imagines how incredible it would feel to have a part of her very own flesh that she could feel deep inside Maura's body, to be buried inside her while she cums.

When she sucks her fingers clean, she imagines what her cum would taste like if she was a man. And that Maura would like the taste too.

Tired and with some of her tension relieved, Jane finally falls asleep.

* * *

In the morning Jane punches her alarm clock off, grumpy before she even opens her eyes. She stayed in bed for another minute, stretching and waking up.

When her eyes move down, she jumps in surprise at a big bulge in her pants. She moves; it moves with her. Something in there feels heavy.

It takes her a second to gather the courage to reach down and lift up the waistband of her pj pants to peek underneath. She's shocked to see a cock down in her pants. But how? She tugs her pants all the way down her hips and it springs free.

"What the hell" she says out loud.

She stands up, watching it stick out in front of her, realizing it probably looks so big because it's half-erect with morning wood. She pokes it and it bobs there and it swings heavily when she walks.

"Oh" she says softly when she wraps her hand around it and feels her heartbeat pulsing through it. It's really real, really attached, really hers. Then her hand creeps lower, until her fingers find warm, danging balls. They feel soft and heavy in her hand. It all feels kind of good to touch, but she is still so stunned that she's afraid to.

But she realizes she has to pee. She has to stand in the bathroom for a minute trying to relax before she lets loose. It feels relieving to let out a long, strong stream and watch it fall so far into the toilet bowl and she quickly gets the hang of aiming.

She never actually wanted to be a man instead, but she's always thought it would be so much better to pee standing up. Walking right up to a urinal always seemed so much easier than waiting and waiting in lines that were always so long for the womens bathroom. And as a kid, she would sometimes get glimpses of her brothers peeing against trees on camping trips, or even writing their names in snow, and it seemed so much cooler and she sees she was right and it is kind of fun.

Although she is very confused and a little scared, she is going to be late for work if she doesn't get moving soon. She changes into a air of boyshorts, the closest thing she owns to boxers, and tucks her penis down Into them, not exactly sure how to do it. It's a tight fit with all the extra stuff in it, but it will have to do for now.

When she is all dressed she checks herself out in the mirror, hoping her pants look flat enough that nobody notices.

She realizes that Maura is the only one she can ask about this but also the main person she would want to hide it from. Maura wasn't interested in her anyway, now that she had randomly grown a penis overnight, there was no way Maura would want to be with this freakshow.

At work, Jane feels really weird and expects people to stare, but nobody seems to notice.

The first time she has to pee, she goes into the womens room and stands in front of the toilet bowl but realizes there is somebody in the stall next to her and they will think it's funny that she's facing the wrong way. So she waits until they leave and she's alone to unzip, pull out her soft penis, and empty her bladder.

It's almost lunch time. How is she going to be able to look Maura in the eye?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Maura" she pushes the doors open into the morgue.

Maura is there doing an autopsy "Hi Jane."

She knows she has to ask Maura about this if she ever wants to find out what happened, Maura is the smartest person she knows, if anybody can figure it out, she will.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you last night, it was too late to call when I got home from my date."

"Oh how was it?" Jane realizes asking is a mistake when Maura grins.

"It was great. As soon as we walked in the door, he stripped me naked, carried me up to bed and ate me out for almost an hour. I came three times before we even started fucking."

Jane starts to blush as she feels her dick getting hard, drawing up mental pictures of Maura with her legs spread wide, letting some guy dine between her legs. That lucky bastard, getting to drink down all the pussy juice Jane would kill to taste a drop of.

She glances down to see a small tent starting to form in her pants. There would be no explaining that! Quickly she takes off her jacket and holds it in front of herself hoping it looks casual.

"Um thanks for the information," Jane says sarcastically hoping to change the subject.

"Jane you don't have a lot of oral sex do you?"

"Um not really" she stammers.

"If you'd like a sure thing, I would be happy to set you up with my date," Maura offers.

"No!" Jane shouts quickly. "That's ok, no thanks."

Going on a date with any guy while she's in this condition is out of the question. But she feels herself straining against her pants, even harder at the thought of even fucking the same guy that had been inside Maura. That's how desperate she is for Maura's body.

"Maura can you help me with something"

"What is it Jane?" she asked concerned.

"Um..." she says nervously. But she can't ask her when she is hard like this. The first thing Maura will do is look at her crotch and she doesn't want to have a huge hard on.

"Jane are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Fine! Nevermind I'll be back later."

She goes to the bathroom and it's a relief to unzip her pants and let her aching cock spring out of its confines. It's the biggest she has seen it yet.

She takes a minute to psych herself up and stick her dick in a cup of cold water.

"Shit!" she gasps. But she holds it there until she gets soft again, dries it off, and repackages herself in her pants.

Later she goes to see Maura again and finally gets up the courage to ask.

"In your science research did you ever hear of it being possible for somebody to like... " there's no way to say it that doesn't sound stupid. "to um, just randomly change gender?"

"Not randomly," Maura says "There are many transsexual people or others who don't identify with their biological gender and want to change by surgery."

"No I don't mean like that. I mean going to sleep normal and waking up the next morning with different parts."

"Well no I have never come across that."

"I guess that would be a real freak if that ever happened to somebody huh?" she asks, wanting to know Maura's true feeling before she knows Jane is talking about herself.

"No, it would be unusual but just because something is the first documented case of it happening doesn't make it a freak," she says calmly. "There's a first time for everything."

"Really?" Jane asks, hopeful at her answer.

Why?"

"I'm going to die of embarassment but there's nobody I can ask about this except you, you have to promise not to tell anybody please?"

"Of course Jane I promise?"

She takes a deep breath, "Well it's just like I said.. I woke up this morning with a... with different parts!" she points down at her pants.

"Jane that's impossible," Maura laughs thinking Jane is just teasing her like always.

"I know but that's what happened!"

Maura still doesn't believe her.

"Feel it then it you don't believe me," Jane says, blushing but despearate for her friend to see she isn't crazy.

Maura's hand moves to the crotch of her pants and Jane sees her eyes widen when she feels that she is definitely packing something.

"I can't believe it. Is it functional?"

Jane shrugs, "Well I peed with it if thats what you mean."

"I mean can you get an erection?"

"I don't know," Jane lies. She certainly had already, and she could feel it starting to get hard again just being around Maura.

"Will you let me examine you?"

Jane's eyes get wide even though that's what she should have expected her doctor friend to ask.

She tells herself she does not have to be embarrassed of Maura seeing her body like this since this is not really her body part.

She makes sure the doors are locked and then unbuckles her pants and drops her pants around her ankles.

Standing up straight, she puts her hands behind her back and tries not to gasp when Maura's hands begin to gently touch and inspect every inch of her new genitals, lifting up her penis and gripping gently around her balls.

"Well whatever happened, your new organs appear healthy and very well endowned, Jane," Maura smiles.

"So what do you think might be going on?" Jane asks. "Where did it come from?"

"I don't know," Maura says honestly, "But I can run tests if you will give me a sample,"

"Ok but I don't have to pee yet so I'll have to wait a while."

"I don't mean pee, I mean I need a sample of your semen."

"What!" Jane yells. "I don't even want to touch this thing, its not mine."

"If you are uncomfortable stimulating yourself, I could induce the sample for you."

Jane frowns uncomfortable.

"You mean? Are you sure?"

"It's okay, I'm a doctor," Maura reminds her. "Sit up on the table please."

Jane grits her teeth hoping Maura doesn't think it's weird that in the less thana minute since she's dropped her pants, she has grown a raging hard-on, even bigger than before. It feels so heavy and tight.

Maura wraps her hand around the base of her cock and starts to stroke up and down.

"Shit," she whispers. unable to believe that her best friend is jacking her off and it feels so good.

Maura's hands know exactly what to do not only because is a doctor but she also has had lots of practice knowing how to please men, a thought that makes Jane jealous and even harder.

She must be 8 or 9 inches and Maura has to use both hands.

Embarrassed, and not wanting her face to show exactly how good this feels, Jane hides her face against Maura's lab coat while she lets her best friend smoothly stroke her throbbing cock.

"You're producing pre-ejaculate, tht's normal," Maura informs her, and she looks down to watch Maura's hands smear a glob of clear slippery fluid up and down her shaft.

It's hard to remember Maura is doing this as a doctor not as a lover. She is just collecting a sperm sample. But it's way too easy to imagine a hungry look on her face.

Jane moans loudly as she feels her first male orgasm boiling up in Maura's hand.

"Maura- I think I- I'm gonna cum," she pants a warning.

Maura holds a small beaker up to Jane's penis just in time for Jane to feel a tight squeeze, and watch a loooong shot of white liquid shoot out the tip of her cock. It's much more forceful than either of them expects and it splashes a huge glob of white cum onto Maura's neck and drips down her lab coat. Jane is mortified but Maura just keeps pumping her beating, cum-slick cock in her hand.

Jane is so turned on to see her cum dripping down Maura's skin but also extremely embarrassed, thinking that's not a polite thing to do to your best friend to say the least. But can't do anything but hold onto her shoulders for dear life with the force of her ejaculation, and try to keep Maura's name out of her loud groans. Her hips are bucking hard, instinctively trying to fuck Maura's hand, and it makes even more cum misfire, splattering all over the front of her coat and a little shooting several feet across the room.

Maura does a better job of pointing Jane's wild twitching penis into the beaker for the rest, murmuring praise and encouragement to Jane for forcing herself to sitting still, moaning through gritted teeth as Maura milks her firmly, and collecting the thick white liquid that comes streaming out in spurt after spurt, making a quiet tinkling sound against the glass.

It feels so good to cum in Maura's hand. Jane's eyes roll back and she's almost ready to fall over as she squirts rope after rope of cum into the beaker, way more than she ever saw any guy cum. When it finally slows down to the last dribbles, Jane is panting and feels like rubber. Maura's hand is left coated in her milky white goo.

"I'm so sorry," she chokes out "about that, I'm sure that will wash out of your coat but I didn't mean to get any on you," she apologizes.

"It's quite all right. It will wash out," Maura smiles "I'ts normal for some men to feel sleepy or tired after ejaculating, You can lay down and rest there Jane if you need to."

The glass beaker is almost completely filled to the top with semen, and it's so warm in Maura's hand. She is dying to wrap her lips around Jane's penis and suck off the cum coating it, but that would be crossing a line.

"That's beyond a healthy output," Maura announces. "Thank you for trusting me with this, Jane. I will get this to the lab and your secret is safe with me."

She goes over to the sink and turns on the water to wash her hands, but Jane can't see that she's actually licking her hand clean first.

Maura smiles to herself, knowing she needs only a tiny sample to test, and the rest can be hers to keep.

Jane lays there for a while until her cock deflates and she feels rested enough to pack it in her pants and get back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

After that day, Jane acts almost like nothing happened, almost doesn't make eye contact with Maura until a couple of days later when she gets back the test results. Part because shes embarrassed but part because she can't even be in the same room as Maura without her dick getting hard thinking about how Maura touched her.

She gets a text at work that Maura wants to see her in her office and she goes downstairs to see.

"Jane there is bad news and good news. Bad news is these results don't tell me anything to explain how this could have happened to you. But the good news is you tested perfectly healthy in fact you have an extremely high sperm count."

"Gee I didn't think having an extremely high sperm count was exactly healthy for a woman."

"Well I didn't say it wasn't unusual, but if your going to have a penis, it's good that you have a healthy one" Maura points out, positive as always.

I guess so."

Jane sits down on her uncomfortable couch.

"I'm scared Maura. Why did this happen to me?"

"I'm sorry Jane, I don't know" she joins her on the couch "I'm looking at all the research I can to find anything about this. But having an abnormality like this doesn't make you any less of a bad ass detective or an amazing woman And even if I never do figure out what happened I am always going to be your friend okay?"

Jane smiles and nods "Thanks" and when she looks at Maura it's one of those times where she can swear they are both thinking about way more than friendship.

Maura leans forwrad and kisses her.

Shocked Jane kisses back for a second but pulls away blurting out"Maura wait..."

"I'm sorry" maura apologizes. "It's just that... I can't stop having thoughts about you."

"Me either but we can't do this," Jane pushes her away sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because what happened in your office the other day was great and I cant stop thinking about it either but if we did something for real I don't want it to be just about sex. The truth is I... I have been kind of... well in love with you for a long time now. And as much as I would enjoy doing stuff with you I would want it to mean more than it would mean to you."

Jane stares at her hands too scared to look up after her confession.

Maura gasps. "Jane this would not just be sex please believe me."

"Then why are you suddenly interested in me only now that I have a penis?" Jane asks, hurt.

"I'm not, I have loved you for years but I didn't think you felt the same way. This is the first time you've ever come to me with anything like this so we have never gotten to talk about it before."

"How could you love me? You only like guys. Youre with more of them then I can count and I can barely shut you up about what amazing sex you have with every one of them."

"Yes Jane I do that to try to forget about you! Your the one person I really want and i couldn't have you, so I sleep with all those guys to try to get my mind off you. And its on you often!"

Jane stared back stunned.

"Are you serious?"

"I think you know that I could not be lying. "Does it bother you that I have been with so many men?"

"I dont think less of you but if I'm going to be honest it does make me jealous I guess."

"I thought I was the one who was suppose to be honest," Maura smiles. "Well Jane I promise, if I could have you, it would be only you."

"You mean I would get that whole appetite all to myself?" Jane grinns. "I hope I could keep up."

"One hundred %. And speaking of appetite. Come to my house tonight... I know a new vintage I can't wait to sample."

"How should I dress?"

"It doesn't matter," Maura winks.

* * *

At Maura's house they are both eager to get to the main course and they can't even wait until their done with their second glasses of wine to start kissing.

"Oh Jane" Maura moans while Jane sucks on her pulse point, tugging the other womans shirt down her shoulders.

Maura can feel something hard against her hip while Jane brushes over her kissing her hard and deep.

As they move together Maura's skirt rides up and she isn't wearing any panties underneath.

Jane growls in pleasure at the pressure on her thigh realizing Maura is grinding on it.

"Oh sorry Jane I"ll have that cleaned for you," Maura smiles, seeing the dark spot where her juices are smeared into Jane's pants.

"No problem at all" Jane grins. "Thats one thing you can spill on me any time."

"Same goes for you and I bet you have a lot more for me." Maura runs her hand down Jane's abs until she finds the stiff bulge in her pants.

"Oh careful, I'm um, my balls are a little sore. I don't know why."

"When is the last time you ejaculated?"

"When you did it."

"Judging from the volume of your last ejaculation I think you may be producing sperm at an unusually high rate. Then if you don't relieve the pressure it may be uncomfortable until you will start to have wet dreams."

Jane frowns, thinking how much she would not want to wake up in a pool of her own cum and have to wash her sheets.

"If you like it could be my job to make sure your pressure is relieved at least once every day so you don't get uncomfortable."

Jane smiles, "I think I would like that very much."

"Let me see what I can do about it right now..."

"Wait Maura you already made me feel so good once, it's my turn to start. Let's go to the bedroom?"

They undress the rest of the way on their way up to the bedroom. Laying her back on the bed Jane sucks Maura's nipple until she moans, and letting it slip from her lips with a loud pop before she kisses in a line straight down.

Spreading Maura's legs she whispers "fuck" finding her hot and dripping wet and ready for her. Bending in she runs her tongue all the way up Maura's boiling slit, producing a loud moan. The taste of Maura's juice is like heaven. She licks and licks her hot slick pink pussy, lapping the sweet clear juices that are running from between her legs like a spring, while Maura moans loudly. Jane's tongue slips deep into her opening hungrily licking out every drop of slippery cream out of her before it even has a chance to drip out.

The smell and taste of Maura's pussy has made Jane so hard she is in pain straining in the confines of her pants. There is a little spot at the end of the bulge on her pants where precum has started to soak through. Her raging erection pops out as soon as she unzips, throbbing and so hard it barely even wobbles when she steps out of her pants and tosses them away. If she had been hard the other day, now it feels like she has a steel rod jutting out from her crotch.

She buries her face between Maura's legs again, licking up all the fresh juices that have dripped out and sucking her hard little clit mercilessly. Soon enough Maura has her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of her head, moaning her name loudly.

Jane could almost blow her load withut even touching herself just from watching Maura cum. Her hips hump at light speed and she squeezes at her own nipple with one hand while she moans her loudest yet "OH FUCK JAANE JANE YES JAAANE!" grinding herself hard against Jane's tongue. A small gush of hot fluid spurts out from her right into Jane's open mouth.

"Maura your pussy is so delicious' she compliments. While she lays there panting Jane helps herself to licking every inch of her smooth pussy clean.

Then they both look down to see a quarter sized wet dot where the abundant precum leaking from Jane's heavy hanging cock has started to drizzle onto the bed.

"Oops I'm sorry about your fancy sheets Maura"

"I'm not" Maura says bending and licking the wet spot on the sheet "Im just sorry some of you went to waste."

They both watch a big dollop of clear precum roll off the head of Jane's cock and all the way down the underside of her shaft.

"Fuck" Jane whispers as Maura ducks down lick it up just as it's about to drip off her balls. She groans out loud as she feels Maura's hot tongue run all the way up the wet trail it left from her balls up to the head.

"Mmm"

Maura's lips wrap around the tip and Jane gasps to feel her hot wet tongue start to flick and tease over her cockhead. It feels so good she cant even believe it's real.

"Shit no wonder guys like this so much" she gasps making Maura laugh.

Jane squeezes her eyes shut feeling how soft Maura's lips feel sliding slowly up and down her rock hard flesh. The inside of her mouth is so hot.

Maura expertly knows how to use both her mouth and her hands on Jane's cock leaving no part of her ignored.

She wraps her hands in Maura's hair, eagerly guiding her head up and down.

"Is that okay"

Maura nods yes because her mouth is full.

She thrusts gently into her mouth enjoying the sounds of wet suction. She can feel her long cock touching the back of Maura's throat.

"You're so big Jane I don't know if I can take all of you in my mouth."

"That's okay you don't have to, this feels so good already"

But Maura tries anyway until Jane watches her lips slide slowly down every inch of her throbbing veiny shaft until she has swallowed her til the hilt and her nose is pressed into Jane's pubic bone.

"Fuck you did it baby, that felt so good" she groans and Maura pulls off.

Maura licks her balls, feeling how big and heavy and full of pent up sperm they are before she goes back to sucking Jane's cock again, with a luxurious deep blowjob, full of wet slurps and aroused moans.

Maura gets more used to throating her until her cock is easily slipping all the way down her throat again and again, the path slicked by plenty of small eruptions of precum.

"Maura I can't last much longer" Jane warns.

"Cum in my mouth Jane, feed me every drop of you," Maura urges.

She can't stop herself from holding Maura's head, fucking her warm wet throat. Maura's eyes are watering, she is used to deepthroating but Jane is the biggest she has ever swallowed, but she loves every second, she is still grabbing Jane's ass, pulling her forward into her mouth wanting more.

"MAURA! MAURA FUCK" she screams as she holds the back of Maura's head firmly against her crotch and starts to unleash torrents of hot cum right down her throat. She can feel Maura's throat muscles swallowing around her shaft.

Maura can feel Jane's cock twitching inside her throat and a tickling feeling and she knows Jane has already started to squirt her load right down her throat.

That is hot as fuck but Maura wants to taste her. She pulls off a little bit, sucking hard on just Jane's cock head, jacking her long shaft with both hands and letting her ejaculate thick geysers of fresh hot salty cum directly into her mouth. Much as she would love to savor every drop, each jet almost totally fills up her mouth and she has to gulp it down to keep from spilling it all. A few drops escape and drip down her chin. Her other hand massages Jane's balls, feeling them tighten as they squeeze out their huge load into her mouth.

Jane feels like she is going to go blind from ecstasy at the feeling of Maura sucking out cum that is already spraying out of her like a fire hose. Apparently because she waited so long this load is more than twice as big as the first time. Every time she thinks she must be done her balls squeeze again propelling another blast of thick white jizz out of her cock. Maura's belly must be getting so full of her cum but she slurps down every drop hungrily.

Maura softly sucks out the last dribbles from her cock feeling it start to soften in her mouth.

"No wonder you were so uncomfortable Jane, that was an enormous volume of semen you had built up."

"Look Jane you got your semen all over my breasts," she says. "Can you clean that up for me? I promise you are the most delicious thing I ever tasted.'

Jane gets down and licks some of her own still-warm load of semen off Maura's breasts. She admits it tastes pretty good.

"I need you to clean something else up for me too, it seems sucking on your big delicious cock made me all wet again."

Maura spreads her legs to reveal her thighs are coated with her own slick juices.

Jane invites her to sit on her face and lets Maura ride her tongue, dribbling slick pussy juice all over her face.

It isn't long before her cock rises to attention again and Maura just bends over for a 69, sucking on her long stiff meat at the same time as Jane licks out her pussy. Before long she is rewarded with another, but much smaller load of cum squirting up into her open mouth. The vibrations of Jane moaning against her pussy make Maura come again all over her face.

After a rest they turn right side up again and share a long kiss sharing the flavors of each others juices. Too exhausted to do any more they fall asleep in each others arms, naked tired and happy.


End file.
